Dayja
Dayja war ein männlicher Mensch , der während des Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges lebte. Er war ein Agent im Geheimdienst des Galaktischen Imperiums und arbeitete oft mit seinem Partner d'Ashewl zusammen. Dayja war noch ziemlich jung und hatte erst wenige Aufträge hinter sich, galt jedoch bereits als äußerst zuverlässig und fähig und wurde daher auch mit schwereren Missionen betraut. Kurz nach der Schlacht von Yavin erhielt er mit d'Ashewl den Auftrag, mit der indirekten Unterstützung der imperialen Flotte den Vigo Qazadi zu jagen, der dem Verbrechersyndikat Schwarze Sonne angehörte und so ein Feind des Imperiums war. Während der Mission übernahm Dayja die Rolle des leitenden Agenten und führte die Ermittlungen, als sie Qazadi zum Planeten Wukkar verfolgten. Als der Vigo in der Villa des Sektorchefs von Wukkar unterkam, verbündete sich Dayja mit einer Söldnergruppe über deren Kopf, dem getarnten Kopfgeldjäger Boba Fett, die derzeit in die Villa einbrechen wollte. Durch wochenlange Vorbereitungen konnten die Söldner in das Anwesen eindringen und die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen umgehen. Qazadi wurde von Fett getötet, was Dayja und d'Ashewl entgegenkam, gleichzeitig gelang es den Agenten, einige geheime Daten der Schwarzen Sonne zu erbeuten, jedoch nicht alles, was sie sich erhofft hatten, sodass ihr Auftrag nur teilweise als erfolgreich angesehen wurde. Biografie Verfolgung von Qazadi miniatur|links|[[Prinz Xizor, das Oberhaupt der Schwarzen Sonne.]] Im Jahr 0 NSY wurde Dayja gemeinsam mit d'Ashewl damit beauftragt, den Vigo Qazadi des Verbrechersyndikats Schwarze Sonne zu verfolgen und gefangenzunehmen, oder wenn nötig zu töten. Qazadi, ein Angehöriger der Spezies der Falleen, wurde von Prinz Xizor, dem Oberhaupt der Schwarzen Sonne, zu dem Planeten Wukkar geschickt. Den Grund dafür kannte weder Dayja noch sein Kollege, doch diesen wollten sie durch ihre Ermittlungen herausfinden. Um ihre Zugehörigkeit zu verbergen, trotzdem aber schlagkräftige Unterstützung dabei zu haben, falls die Sonne von ihren Aktivitäten Wind bekam, nutzte d'Ashewl seine Tarnidentität als hochrangiger Lord des imperialen Hofes und Dayja gab sich als sein Diener aus. So wurde ihnen der imperiale Sternzerstörer ''Dominator'' unter Captain Worhven zur Verfügung gestellt, den d'Ashewl aus dem Grund zu brauchen angab, dass er eine Wette mit seinem Gegner Toorfi hätte, die es auszutragen galt. Gemeinsam mit seinen Kollegen verließ Dayja den Sternzerstörer, der im Orbit warten würde, während er und d'Ashewl auf den Planeten flogen. Sie checkten sich in einem Zimmer eines Hotels in der Hauptstadt Iltarr-Stadt ein, von wo aus sie operieren wollten. Da d'Ashewl zwar erfahren, aber nicht mehr der Jüngste war, nahm Dayja die Position des leitenden Agenten ein und ermittelte allein, während ihn d'Ashewl mit Informationen versorgte. Qazadi hatte sich derweil bei dem amtierenden Sektorchef von Wukkar, Avrak Villachor, einquartiert und hielt sich durchgängig auf dessen gesicherten Anwesen auf. Villachor gehörte ebenfalls dem Syndikat an, weshalb es schwer werden würde, den als gerissen und grausam geltenden Vigo zu fassen. Während d'Ashewl in der Suite des Hotels blieb, lief Dayja durch die Straßen von Iltarr-Stadt, um ein Gefühl für den Rhythmus und das Verhalten der Bewohner dort zu bekommen. Da die Schwarze Sonne sich darauf verstand, die Spuren ihrer Kontakte und Verbindungen zu verschleiern und Ermittlungen in dieser Richtung oft durch geheime Warnsysteme entdeckt wurden, verwarf Dayja die Idee, so vorzugehen, da er es sich nicht leisten konnte, dass Qazadi wieder abreiste und sich in den Schutz von Xizor flüchtete. Stattdessen beschloss er, solange in den Angelegenheiten der Sonne herumzustöbern, bis er die Aufmerksamkeit der richtigen Leute erweckte. Daher kaufte er von einigen Drogendealern, die zweifellos auch etwas mit dem Syndikat und so mit Avrak Villachor zu tun hatten, einiges Nyriaanisches Spice und ließ hier und da den Kommentar fallen, er sei bessere Qualität gewohnt. Dadurch hoffte er, dass sich die Nachricht von einem herablassenden Kunden die Befehlskette nach oben wand. Als er auf dem Rückweg zum Hotel war, wurde er von drei Jugendlichen überfallen, die Messer und Blaster bei sich trugen. Dayja erkannte, dass es die Männer auf das Spice abgesehen hatten, und dass sie alles dafür tun würden, um es zu bekommen. Jedoch hatte auch der imperiale Agent ein Messer bei sich, dass er einst einem toten Gauner abgenommen hatte, der Dayja mit ähnlichen Absichten wie das Trio überfallen hatte. Er konnte die Jugendlichen schnell überwältigen und tötete sie nacheinander, war jedoch bereits weg, als die Polizei die Leichen entdeckte. All diese Aktionen hatte Dayja in dem Revier des Straßenvorstehers Crovendif gemacht, ein weiterer Handlanger von Villachor. Dieser schaffte es, ihn einmal zu erwischen und brachte ihn mit zwei Männern in ihre Lagerhausbasis. Doch Dayja hatte dies alles geplant und erklärte Crovendif, der sich selbst für einen aufstrebenden Gangsterboss hielt, jedoch nicht der Hellste war, dass er ihm sein Revier nicht streitig machen wollte, wie dieser dachte. Stattdessen unterbreitete er ihm ein Angebot, dass Corvendif an Villachor weitergeben sollte. Er machte ihm weiß, dass er einige Energiespinnen von Kessel hier auf Wukkar hatte, die für ihn Glitzerstim herstellten. Um die Drogen zu verticken, bräuchte er Villachor als Partner, und um die Echtheit seiner Worte zu beweisen, gab er Crovendif eine kleine Ampulle mit einer Probe Glitzerstim. Nach einigen psychologischen Spielchen konnte Dayja den Straßenvorsteher davon überzeugen, ihn freizulassen und Villachor das Angebot zu unterbreiten. Er wollte sich melden, wenn der Sektorchef dem zustimmen würde. Dayjas Absicht war es, in die Villa von Villachor zu kommen, wenn dieser mit ihm das Angebot besprechen würde. Wenn er erst einmal drinnen wäre, würde er sich davonmachen und nach Qazadi suchen. Um sich zu vergewissern, dass Crovendif auch wirklich für Villachor arbeitete, folgte ihm Dayja unauffällig, der tatsächlich zu Gut Marmorwald flog. Als er Crovendif jedoch beobachtete, bemerkte Dayja einen weiteren Mann in einem Landgleiter, der nicht aussah wie ein Wachmann der Schwarzen Sonne, die Villa jedoch zu genau für einen Passanten in Augenschein nahm. Er befürchtete, dass es einer von einer rivalisierenden Gang war, und er konnte es sich nicht erlauben, dass jemand anderes Villachors Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch nahm. Daher kehrte er nicht zu d'Ashewl ins Hotel zurück, sondern suchte sich einen Parkplatz, von dem aus er die Situation ungestört verfolgen konnte. Wenn der Mann doch ein Wachmann war, würde irgendwann eine Wachablösung stattfinden. Wenn nicht, dann musste er verhindern, dass ein Bandenkrieg ausbrach, was seinen ganzen Plan durcheinander bringen würde. Zusammentreffen mit Eanjer miniatur|[[Boba Fett, ein heimlicher Verbündeter von Dayja.]] Als der Mann später verschwand, ohne dass er von jemandem abgelöst wurde, verfolgte ihn Dayja bis zu einem Hotel in Iltarr-Stadt, dass das Hauptquartier von dessen Bande zu sein schien. Er hatte vor, eine Sonde an dem Fenster des Appartements anzubringen, in dem sich der Mann und zehn weitere Personen befanden, um sie zu belauschen. Dadurch wollte er herausfinden, wer diese neun Menschen, der Wookiee und der Balosar waren. Doch in dem Moment, in dem er eintraf, schien sich die Gruppe wieder zu zerstreuen. Dayja befand, dass sie deutlich zu viel unterwegs war für den Alltag einer Touristengruppe oder ähnlichem, und noch seltsamer war, dass ihre Arbeit scheinbar nicht das Geringste bewirkte. Als er von einer Explosion im Kronenhotel Lulina gehört hatte, die jedoch keinen Mord, Diebstahl, Sachschäden und auch keine Entführung nach sich gezogen hatte, war er zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es sich um ein drastisches Ablenkungsmanöver handelte. Zudem war er fast sicher, dass diese Gruppe etwas damit zu tun hatte, da sie sich kurz zuvor in und in der Nähe des Hotels aufgehalten hatte. D'Ashewl durchforstete im Hotel alle Polizeidaten, die auf ein Verbrechen hindeuteten, das durch die Explosion ermöglicht, begünstigt oder vertuscht worden war, bislang jedoch vergeblich. Während er all dies dachte, bemerkte er zu spät, dass der Letzte der Gruppe, der hier geblieben war, auf den Balkon in seine Richtung ging. Dayja beschloss, nicht abzuhauen, sondern mit ihm zu reden. Nachdem er den Schreck überwunden hatte, dass ihn ein fremder Mann aus der Dunkelheit heraus auf dem Balkon ansprach, stellte der Mann sich als Eanjer vor, und Dayja nannte ihm seinen Namen. Er stellte klar, dass er keiner von Villachors Schergen war und nur mit Eanjer reden wollte. Nachdem dieser sagte, dass sie hinter Villachor her waren, offenbarte Dayja, dass er vom imperialen Geheimdienst war, worauf sein Gegenüber seltsam reagierte. Was Dayja nämlich nicht wusste, war, dass dieser Mann, der sich Eanjer Kunarazti nannte, in Wahrheit der Kopfgeldjäger Boba Fett war, der vom Imperium dazu angeheuert wurde, Qazadi zu töten. Dazu hatte er sich das durch Villachor hervorgerufene Ableben des echten Eanjer zunutze gemacht, dessen noch nicht entdeckten Leichnam fortgeschafft und seine Identität übernommen. Da Eanjer in einer Explosion ums Leben kam, konnte Fett sich mit Verbänden und Pflastern unkenntlich machen, die angeblich seine Verletzungen verbargen. Dayja lud ihn für ein Billardspiel in ein Café ein, wo er mit ihm in Ruhe sprechen wollte. Fett nahm an, gab seine wahre Identität jedoch nicht preis, da dies seinen Auftrag gefährden könnte, weshalb er die Rolle weiterspielte. Fünf Minuten später trafen sie sich in dem Tapcafé und Boba Fett erzählte ihm, dass sein Vater, also eigentlich Eanjer Kunaraztis Vater, und er von Villachor aufgesucht worden wären, damit sie ihre Firma an ihn überschrieben. Als sie sich weigerten, sei sein Vater von Splittergranaten getötet und er schwer verletzt worden. Villachor habe 163 Millionen Credits aus ihrem Tresor erbeutet, und diese wollte er nun zurück und sich an Villachor rächen. Daher hatte er die Söldner angeheuert, die dann einen Teil der Beute als Belohnung bekommen würden. Als Fett ihn fragte, ob er ebenfalls in das Team einsteigen wollte, verneinte Dayja und schlug ihm stattdessen ein Geschäft vor. Er würde ihm alles erzählen, was seine Mission anging, und die Truppe unauffällig so viel wie möglich zu unterstützen. Im Gegenzug sollten die Söldner, wenn sie Villachors Tresor ausraubten, das bringen, was er haben wollte, und zwar die geheimen Datenkarten mit den Erpressungsdateien. Des Weiteren sollte er nicht erzählen, dass Dayja ihm die Informationen geliefert hatte. Fett willigte ein und Dayja erzählte ihm, dass Villachor der Schwarzen Sonne angehörte und die Erpressungsdaten besaß, wovon Fett zwar wusste, es bislang jedoch zum Erfolg der Mission verschwiegen hatte, weshalb er überrascht tat, sich dann aber mit Dayja verbündete. Am Folgetag machte sich Dayja auf, den Raumhafenarbeiter Donnal Cuciv aufzusuchen, der in Kontakt mit Villachor stand und einer von seinen erpressten Verbündeten war. Er hoffte, von dem älteren Mann etwas über die Datenkarten zu erfahren und verabreichte ihm deshalb einen Zungenlockerer, eine Droge, die ihn gesprächig machte und sein Gedächtnis später über die Unterhaltung löschte. Zwar musste Dayja das Risiko eingehen, dass Cuciv durch das starke Medikament an Herzversagen starb, jedoch überlebte dieser und konnte Dayja die gewünschten Informationen geben. So konnte er herausfinden, dass es sich um fünf standardgroße, mattschwarze Karten mit eingeprägtem Symbol der Sonne auf der Vorderseite in glänzendem Schwarz handelte. Sie wurden in einem kunstvoll verzierten Holzkästchen verwahrt, das klein genug war, um in einen Hüftbeutel zu passen. Jedoch war Cuciv ziemlich vage, als es um die Größe des Symbols war. Das sollte Dayja nutzen, um es an Fett weiterzuleiten, der mit seiner Gruppe Kopien der Karten herstellen wollten, um sie gegen die echten auszutauschen. Da er die genaue Größe nicht angeben konnte, wollte Fett mehrere Versionen herstellen, von denen eine dem Original gleichen musste. Zufrieden mit der getanen Arbeit der letzten Tage kehrte er wieder zu d'Ashewl ins Hotel zurück, wo er seinem Partner das Neueste berichtete. Dieser hatte währenddessen versucht, die Freunde von Fett, die Dayja schließlich nicht kannte, anhand von Hologrammen zu identifizieren, was ihm jedoch nicht gelungen war. D'Ashewl war zudem nicht sonderlich glücklich, da ihre Mission sich derzeit an die Grenze des Rechts bewegte und sie sich auf sehr dünnem Eis befanden. Auch im Geheimdienst waren von der Sonne bezahlte Handlanger, und ihr Direktor hatte gerade ernste Probleme mit dem Gericht, Dayjas und d'Ashewls Mission zu rechtfertigen. Würden sie die Erpressungsdateien beschaffen können, wären sie die Helden, wenn es jedoch nicht so war, würde Xizor nicht besonders froh sein, wenn er erfuhr, dass man versucht hatte, ihm in die Suppe zu spucken. Das würde das Schicksal des Direktors, Dayjas und d'Ashewls besiegeln, da die Sonne mit den Erpressungsdaten ein Respekt einflößender Gegner war. Doch Dayja beruhigte den älteren Agenten damit, dass es funktionieren würde, da er nun Boba Fett alias Eanjer und seinem Team das Feld überlassen und sie die Drecksarbeit machen lassen konnte. Sollte es ihnen allerdings nicht gelingen, die Daten zu stehlen, konnte er immer noch zu seinem ursprünglichen Plan, allein in die Villa einzusteigen, zurückkehren. Jedoch musste er sich eingestehen, dass er selbst deutlich mehr gefährdet war als d'Ashewl. Der Agent war lange genug im Dienst gewesen, um sich mächtige Freunde und Verbündete zu sammeln, sodass selbst Xizor zögern würde, ihn auszuschalten, vor allem nur wegen eines gescheiterten Spionageversuches. Was ihn selbst anbelangte, so konnte Dayja keine solch gute Unterstützung vorweisen, weshalb sein Schicksal die nächsten Tage entscheiden würden. Entweder würde er Karriere machen, oder all seinen Ambitionen würde ein Ende gesetzt. Trotzdem motivierte er sich damit, dass er die Chance hatte, das Übel der Sonne etwas zu verkleinern, wenn er die Mission erfolgreich beendete. miniatur|250px|links|Die [[Söldnertruppe.]] Kurze Zeit darauf begann das Festival der vier Ehrungen, Wukkars Version der Karnevalswoche. Während dem Event wollte die Söldnergruppe zuschlagen, da sie sich den Trubel als Ablenkung erhoffte. Um sich bereits auf dem Gelände von Marmorwald umzusehen, hatten sich einige der Mitglieder unter die Gäste gemischt und trafen verdeckte Vorbereitungen. Dayja war ihnen gefolgt, hatte jedoch nach wie vor keine Ahnung, wer Eanjers Freunde waren, da sich dieser nicht über ihre Identität äußerte. Nun hatte er beobachtet, wie zwei der Söldner, Lando Calrissian und Zerba Cher'dak, mit Villachor und einigen seiner Wachen in die Villa verschwunden waren, sodass er nun vor der Tür wartete und sich überlegte, ob er versuchen sollte, einzubrechen. Jedoch war ihm bewusst, dass die Gruppe für Villachor arbeiten könnte und ihn ans Messer liefern würde, sobald er etwas Nichtbürgerliches tat. Anderseits konnte er nicht zulassen, dass die Gruppe dingfest gemacht wurde, wenn sie nicht zu Villachor gehörte, da er sie schließlich brauchte, um an Qazadi und die Dateien ranzukommen. Zudem bestand dann die Möglichkeit, dass Eanjer ihn vorher verriet. In seinen Gedanken versunken, bemerkte er zu spät, dass zwei von Villachors Schlägern auf ihn aufmerksam geworden waren. Dayja hatte nur Sekunden, um sich für eine Rolle zu entscheiden, und er nahm die des selbstvergessenen Besuchers. Er tat so, als würde er auf seine Freundin warten, die sich in den Sanitärräumen frischmachte. Die Wächter sagten ihm jedoch, dass diese auf der ganz anderen Seite waren, was Dayja natürlich wusste. Er tat überrascht und rannte überhetzt davon, um seine Freundin noch zu erreichen. Die Schläger folgten ihm nicht, jedoch war Dayja nun klar, dass die Tür, vor der er gestanden war, sehr wichtig sein musste, wenn sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit lieber darauf richteten. Und was auch immer der Grund dafür sein mochte, Eanjers Truppe würde nicht glücklich darüber sein. Neue Partei im Spiel Als kurz darauf Calrissian und Cher'dak wieder aus dem Gebäude traten, schien es, als hätten sie es irgendwie geschafft, dass Villachor sie duldete und ihnen auch genug traute, dass er sie nicht kaltmachte. Jedoch konnte er kurz darauf beobachten, wie die beiden Männer, ein Mensch und ein Balosar, von zwei zwielichtigen Gestalten abgeführt wurden, den beiden Polizisten Wolv und Folx. Die Söldner wurden in einen PT-81-Luftgleiter verfrachtet, in welchem die Polizisten sie scheinbar ziellos durch Iltarr-Stadt flogen. Dayja folgte ihnen in seinem eigenen Luftgleiter und übermittelte das Kennzeichen an Eanjer, dass er durch sein Spezialfernglas sehen konnte, obwohl es von einer dicken Schicht Glitzerstaub bedeckt war. Währendessen sprach er mit d'Ashewl über Komlink, der befürchtete, dass man Dayja über die offenbar gefangenen Männer zurückverfolgen könnte, was dieser verneinte. Jedoch gab er zu bedenken, dass ihre ganze Opperation den Bach hinunter gehen könnte, wenn die Truppe aufflog. D'Ashewl verbot ihm jedoch, sich einzumischen oder imperiale Unterstützung anzufordern, da die Mission genauso gefärdete. Also musste Dayja sich damit begnügen, dem Luftgleiter zu folgen und hoffen, dass Eanjer eine gute Rettungsaktion im Ärmel hatte. Als der Luftgleiter schließlich einen Industriekomplex ansteuerte, landete auch Dayja in sicherer Entfernung, von wo aus er alles beoachten konnte. Die Söldnern wurden in das Gebäude gebracht und die Tore verschlossen. Ungeduldig wartete Dayja, als schließlich Eanjers Truppe eintraf. Sie beschossen das marode Gebäude mit E-Netz-Repetierblaster, während einer der Söldner mit einem Z-95 Kopfjäger das Gebäude von innen heraus angriff. Der Kampf währte so lange, bis ein Frachter eine Rettungskapsel in das Gebäude warf, in die sich die gefangenen Söldner retteten. Als der Beschuss, der vorher eher Deckungsfeuer war, plötzlich zur Zerstörung des Gebäudes überging, verwunderte der Wechsel selbst Dayja. In dem Moment kontaktierte ihn wieder d'Ashewl, der wissen wollte, was los war. Er erzählte, dass die Polizeikanäle bis Grackleton überschwemmt wurden mit Warnmeldungen und etliche Kräfte zu dem Komplex unterwegs waren. Dayja bat seinen Partner, die Polizisten noch etwas aufzuhalten, damit der ausklingende Kampf ohne Behinderung zuende gehen konnte. Das tat er, sodass es den Söldnern gelang, das Gebäude zu zerstören und so Wolv, Folx und die sich im Inneren befindenden Verbrecher zur Flucht zu zwingen. Gesichert in der Rettungskapsel konnten Calrissian und Cher'dak unbeschadet geborgen werden, sodass sich die Truppe wieder zurückziehen konnte. Dayja beobachtete dies alles unbemerkt, und machte sich bereits Gedanken, wie diese Aktion mit Villachor zusammenhängen könnte. Schließlich brach auch er wieder auf. In den folgenden Tagen verfolgten Dayja und d'Ashewl die Aktivitäten der Söldnertruppe eher passiv, da Eanjer ihre Unterstützung nicht benötigte. Diese ging nun viel angressiver vor und wagte sich öfter auf Villachors Grundstück. Dieser schien sich bewusst zu sein, dass sein Sicherheitssystem untergraben zu werden drohte, jedoch konnte er die wahre Größe seiner Gegner noch nicht einschätzen, weshalb er noch keine Gegenmaßnahmen einleitete. Jedoch war Villachor gespalten zwischen seiner Loyalität zur Schwarzen Sonne und seinem Interesse an dem Angebot der Söldner, dass diese ihm unterbreitet hatten. Doch d'Ashewl empfing kurz darauf eine Nachricht von dem Sektorchef, in der er andeutete, er könnte sich vorstellen, auf die Seite des Imperiums zu wechseln. Dayja egriff, dass dies den Untergang für Sonne bedeuten könnte, da Villachor als Sektorchef sicher viele der schmutzigen Geheimnisse kannte. Und wenn er die Datenkarten mit den Erpressungsdateien mitnahm, würde das den Erfolg noch steigern. Doch er blieb trotzdem skeptisch, da Villachor keine handfesten Aussagen geäußert hatte. Dies könnte auch eine Falle der Sonne sein, damit die Agenten in die falsche Richtung blickten. Daher wollte er keine voreiligen Entscheidungen treffen, was d'Ashewl unterstützte. Nun kontaktierte Dayja Eanjer, um ihn von Villachors Annäherungsversuchen an das Imperium zu unterrichten. Der Mann nahm die Information neutral auf und entschied sich ebenfalls dafür, bis zur Gewissheit abzuwarten. Durch den Bericht von Eanjer über die Fortschritte der Söldner konnte Dayja schließen, dass Villachor plante, die geheimen Daten fortzuschaffen. Das gab seinem Angebot an d'Ashewl ein vollkommen neues Licht, da der Sektorchef anscheinend die Imperialen als Schutz brauchte. Gemeinsam sponnen die Agenten den Faden weiter und zogen die Möglichkeit in Betracht, das Villachor und Qazadi einen gemeinsamen Plan ausgeheckt hatten, um die Dateien vor Eanjers Truppe zu verstecken, die gespielte Fahnenflucht Villachors auch noch dazu dienen sollte, um die beiden Agenten zu enttarnen. Doch das konnten sie nicht mit Gewissheit sagen, weshalb Dayja sich nun entscheiden musste, ob er seinen Plan oder den von Eanjer weiter verfolgen wollte. Er verblieb damit, sich mit d'Ashewl so abzusprechen, dass er für die nötige Rückendeckung von der Dominator sorgen würde, sollte es dazu kommen, dass alles fehlschlug. Auf Marmorwald miniatur|Dayja erspäht [[Tavia Kitik]]Am letzten Tag des Festivals der vier Ehrungen, die Ehrung des Bewegten Feuers, war Dayja auf dem Gelände von Marmorwald und bereitete sich vor, einzugreifen, wenn Eanjers Truppe den für heute geplanten Raubzug starten würde. Er war sich nun sicher, dass die Söldner zu elft waren, seit seiner Sichtung vor neun Tagen auf dem Balkon in dem Hotel war niemand mehr dazugestoßen. Heute würde es sich entscheiden, ob die Truppe ihren Plan durchsetzen konnte, oder ob Dayja sich kurzfristig selbst in die Villa wagen musste. Er hoffte inständig, dass Letzteres nicht eintreten würde. Anscheinend waren einige der Söldner bereits in Position, er entdeckte den Balosar, Zerba Cher'dak, der von dem jüngsten Mitglied begleitet wurde, deren Name Tavia Kitik war, was Dayja jedoch weiterhin nicht wusste. Ihre Schwester Bink hatte sich die letzten Tage an Villachors Sicherheitschef Lapis Sheqoa herangemacht und war auch nun an seiner Seite, vermutlich, um ihn abzulenken. Die anderen acht konnte er jedoch nirgends entdecken. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, dann würde der Höhepunkt des Festivals eintreten und danach würden sich die Aktivitäten auflösen. Wenn er so lange warten würde, dann wäre seine Chance auf ein ungesehenes Einsteigen dahin. Eine Stunde wollte er Eanjer noch geben, um die Mission auszuführen, danach würde er versuchen, seinen alten Plan wieder aufzunehmen. Bis dahin würde er jedoch noch warten und sich an dem Buffet bedienen, dass so einladend vor ihm stand. Während er weiter seine Runden auf dem Gelände drehte, entdeckte Dayja schließlich ein weiteres Mitglied der Söldnertruppe, den Wookiee Chewbacca. Er überragte die gemeine Menge deutlich, weshalb er ihn eigentlich gar nicht hätte übersehen können. Dayja bemerkte, dass er auf etwas Bestimmtes zusteuerte, also schickte er sich an, dem Wookiee zu folgen. Jedoch kam er nicht weit, denn der Straßenvorsteher Crovendif, dem er vor einigen Tagen die Glitzerstimprobe gegeben hatte, hielt sich ebenfalls auf Marmorwald auf und hatte ihn entdeckt. Er hatte sich Dayja unbemerkt genährt und bedrohte ihn nun ebenso unauffällig mit einem Blaster. Er erzählte ihm, dass Villachor sich bereits gewundert hatte, dass Dayja nicht mehr erschienen war, und ließ ihn von zwei Sicherheitsleuten, Becker und Tarrish, zu Villachor bringen. Dayja überlegte, ob er sie würde ausschalten können, ohne dass es jemand anderes bemerkte, sah jedoch keine Möglichkeit dazu, weshalb er sich notgedrungen mit seiner Situation abfinden musste. Als die drei in Villachors Foyer ankamen, war dort auch Qazadi, der mit Villachor über ein Gerät beratschlagte. Überrascht erkannte Dayja, dass es sich um ein Kryodex handelte, ein Gerät, mit dem wohl die geheimen Erpressungsdaten verschlüsselt wurden. Als Dayja beschuldigt wurde, zu der Söldnertruppe zu gehören, stritt er dies wahrheitsgemäß ab. Qazadi schien das Kryodex, dass er scheinbar einem der Söldner abgenommen hatte, zu erkennen. Er gab Dayja eine heftige Ohrfeige, was ihn benahe hätte umkippen lassen, was allein der feste Griff seiner Wachen verhinderte. Halb benommen registrierte er, das Qazadi das Kryodex als das seines Assisstenten Aziel bezeichnete hatte und ihn nun, da es in den Händen von Eanjers Truppe gefunden wurde, als Verräter verdächtigte, und Villachor ebenfalls. Der Vigo kam jedoch zu der Einsicht, dass Villachor schon viel früher gehandelt hätte, wenn er ihn verraten wollte, jedoch nahm er an, dass einer seiner Männer in das Komplott verwickelt war. Er fragte Dayja, ob er wirklich nicht zu den Söldnern gehörte, deren Kontaktmann sich als Kwerve ausgab, was jedoch zweifellos ein Deckname war. In Wahrheit war es Lando Calrissian, der den Strohmann für die Gruppe spielte. Dayja, der mit dem Pheromoneinfluss des Falleen kämpfte, konnte jedoch aufrichtig sagen, dass er von allem, worüber Qazadi und Villachor gesprochen hatten, keine Ahnung hatte. Daraufhin wurde er von zwei der Sicherheitsleute auf Geheiß von Qazadi in dessen Gemächer gebracht, um von ihm verhört zu werden. Auf dem Weg zu Qazadis Quartier erholte sich Dayja von dem nur allzu heftigen Schlag des Falleen, und ging die neuen Erkenntnisse durch. Ein Kryodex wurde zur äußerst effektiven Ver- und Entschlüsselung von Daten genutzt, war heute jedoch nur noch in geringer Stückzahl vorhanden. Nun ergab der Umstand auch einen Sinn, dass Dayjas Kollegen vom Geheimdienst, die schon einige Bruchstücke der geheimen Daten abgefangen hatten, sie nicht entschlüsseln konnten. Eine hatten sogar behauptet, das alles sei nur zur Desinformation und Verwirrung gedacht. Wenn die Daten mit einem Kryodex verschlüsselt worden waren, dann konnten sie auch nur von einem solchen wieder gelesen werden. Dayja überlegte sich, ob wohl weitere Teile des Netzwerks der Sonne auf diesem Prinzip beruhte, verwarf den Gedanken jedoch wieder, da Prinz Xizor viel zu vorsichtig war, um alles auf eine Sicherheitsmaßnahme zu verwenden. Trotzdem war er sich bewusst, dass die Erbeutung der Daten und des Kryodexes einen enormen Fortschritt bedeuten würde, wenn sich damit die Erpressungskarten entschlüsseln ließen. Vorausgesetzt natürlich, das Gerät war tatsächlich ein echtes Kryodex. Dayja wusste nicht, wie Eanjers Gruppe an das von Aziel hätten herankommen können, auch war er mit Villachor einer Meinung, dass es weitestgehend unwarscheinlich war, dass sie das Gerät gefälscht hatten. So nahm er sich vor, als nächstes herauszufinden, wo sich das echte Kryodex befand und wer es besaß, vorausgesetzt, er würde eine Möglichkeit finden, sich Villachors Schlägern zu entziehen. Diese schubsten ihn mittlerweile in einen Turbolift, der sie nach oben auf das Stockwerk von Qazadis Gemächern brachte. Dayja entsann sich, dass in den Holodramen der Held immer den Aufzug nutzte, um sich seiner Bewacher durch versteckte Waffen oder andere Tricks zu entledigen. In Wahrheit war dies jedoch sogut wie unmöglich, da der Platz viel zu eng, und die Wachen zu vorsichtig waren, da auch sie sich solche Filme ansahen. Daher waren sie stark auf den Gefangenen konzentriert, jedoch nicht auf das, was nicht mit einem Fluchtversuch zusammenhing. So hatte Dayja, als der Lift oben hielt, seine Fesseln bereits geknackt. Sobald der Geheimagent und seine beiden Begleiter aus dem Lift getreten waren, hatte Dayja genügend Platz, um die Männer schnell, lautlos und tödlich zu überraschen. Er versteckte die beiden Leichen hinter dem riesigen Bett von Qazadis Schlafzimmer, nahm ihnen jedoch zuvor sein Komlink und die Holokamera ab. Die Blaster, die sie bei sich trugen, hätte er zwar auch gut gebrauchen können, traute Qazadi jedoch zu, dass er Ortungsgeräte in die Waffen seiner Untergebenen installiert hatte, und Dayja wollte es seinen Häschern nicht zu leicht machen, wenn der Alarm losging. Er hatte sich vor der Reise nach Wukkar die Pläne der Villa genau eingeprägt und wusste, dass in seiner Nähe eine kleine Treppe war, die aufs Dach führte. Obwohl er schon fast damit gerechnet hatte, das Villachor sie zugemauert hatte, fand er sie. Da das Dach die schlechteste Möglichkeit war, um sich zu flüchten, würde man ihn hier wohl erst am Ende suchen, was ihm die so dringend benötigte Zeit verschaffte, um sich zu überlegen, wie er am besten vorgehen konnte. Später, als er sich auf dem Dach versteckt hatte, um das Gelände zu beobachten, merkte er, dass das Feuerwerk, dass erst in einigen Minuten beginnnen sollte, bereits jetzt startete. Das Kuppelschild, dass Marmorwald schützte, war jedoch weiterhin aktiv, was extrem gefährlich für höher steigende Raketen war, die daren abprallen konnten. Doch das war derzeit nicht sein Problem, weshalb er sich entspannte und die rege Hektik beobachtete, die derzeit auf dem Anwesen ausbrach. Offenbar hatte der Raubzug begonnen, weshalb Dayja seine Häscher erstmal vergessen konnte. Kurz darauf fing plötzlich das große Feuerwerk an, und die Tatsache, dass es völlig unerwartet kam, regte in Dayja den Verdacht, das es arrangiert worden war. Die großen Raketen explodierten durch den Kuppelschild vorzeitig, wodurch ein Feuerregen auf die Menge am Boden niederging, die in Panik geriet. Dayja war versucht, die Polizei von Iltarr-Stadt zu Hilfe zu rufen, begriff jedoch, dass die Masse nun nicht mehr aufzuhalten war, weshalb er nun nur noch zusehen konnte. Der Raubzug Keine fünf Minuten später, Dayja hatte von seinem Posten aus beobachtet, dass die Söldnertruppe die Villa infiltriert hatte, bot sich im ein ziemlich bizarrer Anblick: Er sah eine Gestalt in der Rüstung eines der 501-Z-Polizei-Droiden, die Marmorwald bewachten, die wie irre quer über den Platz rannte und eine Neuronenpeitsche schwang. Er erkannte, dass die Person, bei der es sich um Han Solo handelte, die Peitsche einsetzte, um die Nachzügler der abrückenden Gäste zu verscheuchen, die in den Bahn einer riesigen Kugel waren, die aus der Villa gerollt kam. Es war Villachors Tresor, ein massives Hijarnasteinsafe, das die Söldner wohl aus seiner Verankerung gelöst hatten. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass sie den Inhalt klauen würden, aber dass sie den kompletten Trsor entwenden wollten, überraschte ihn. Ebenso war er mit seiner Situation unzufrieden, auf dem Dach festzusitzen, während die Diebe alles schön leerräumten. So war er nicht in der Lage, sich in die Villa zu schleichen und der Truppe die Daten abzunehmen, wie er es eigentlich geplant hatte. Doch Eanjer hatte im die Daten versprochen, und er musste schließlich noch auf dem Gelände sein. So zog er sein Elektrofernglas, um den Mann zu suchen. Er entdeckte jedoch nicht ihn, sondern Han Solo und Lando Calrissian, wobei Letzterer soeben die Daten an sich nahm. Dayja begriff bestürzt, dass die Söldner wohl hinter Eanjers Rücken ihre Anteile ausgemacht hatten, und offenbar wollte Calrissian die Daten. Sobald die Gruppe fort war, jedoch ohne Eanjer, wie Dayja feststellte, sprintete er zurück in die wie leer gefegte Villa, die von einem Kampf verwüstet war. Er sah gerade noch, wie Calrissian mit einem Luftgleiter durch das Tor fuhr, sich in den Verkehr einfädelte und sich offenbar zum Raumhafen aufmachte. Er setzte sich mit d'Ashewl in Verbindung und schilderte ihm hastig die Umstände. Da er weiterhin keine Namen außer den von Eanjer wusste, beschrieb Dayja den Mann nach seinem Aussehen, wobei der auffälligste Umstand war, dass er eine gestohlene Uniform der Polizei trug. Jedoch nahm er nicht an, dass er so durch die Kontrollen kommen wollte. Er erzählte d'Ashewl, dass Carlissian wie einer gewirkt hatte, der es gerne schick mochte, ihm dafür jedoch die nötigen Credits fehlten. Daher trug er seinem Kollegen auf, nach einem kleinen, einsitigen Fahrzeug zu suchen, da er vermutete, dass er später und allein zu der Gruppe gestoßen war. Zudem würde es ein Schiff sein, dass früher relativ weit oben auf der Wichtigtuerliste stand, heute jedoch an Wert verloren hatte. D'Ashewl informierte auf Geheiß von Dayja die ''Dominator'', die Calrissian im Orbit abfangen sollte, wenn er startete. Er entschied sich bewusst gegen einen Eingriff am Boden, da er kein Risiko eingehen wollte, dass Villachor und seine Organisation davon Wind bekam, sofern diese sich überhaupt in einem geeigneten Zustand dafür befand. Dayja hatte nämlich in Villachors Villa gesehen, dass Qazadi erschossen in einem Zimmer gelegen war. Sein Assisstent Aziel war daraufhin geflüchtet und von der Dominator ergriffen worden, jedoch erzählte d'Ashewl, dass er wieder laufen gelassen werden musste, da Prinz Xizor ihn vorsorglich mit Diplomatenpapieren versehen und ihm so freies Geleit gewährt hatte. Jedoch konnte das echte Kryodex, dass Aziel nach wie vor hatte, wie Dayja schon vermutet hatte, als Beweismittel beschlagnahmt werden. Er sicherte d'Ashewl zu, dass er sich so schnell wie möglich zur Dominator aufmachen würde, wo dieser sich inzwischen auch befand, und stahl einen Gleiter aus Villachors Garage, womit er sich zum Raumhafen aufmachte. miniatur|links|[[Lando Calrissian sorgt für den Zerfall von Dayjas Plan]]Kurz darauf traf er auf dem Sternzerstörer ein, wo er zu Calrissians Raumschiff geführt wurde, dass durch Traktorstrahlen in die Hangarbucht der Dominator gezogen worden war. Seinen Weg legte er mit Kapuze, Maske und Mantel zurück, wie auch schon bei ihrer Ankunft, da er sich als Geheimagent nicht offen zeigen durfte. Er befahl den Soldaten, die den Mann in der Lounge des Schiffs bewachten, draußen zu warten, sodass er mit ihm allein war und im sein Gesicht zeigen konnte, da er ihn nicht kannte. Er stellte sich Calrissian vor, von dem er nun endlich den Namen kannte. Der Mann war ein Glücksspieler, weshalb Dayja wusste, dass er sofort seinen Standpunkt klarmachen musste. Daher forderte er ihn auf, ihm das Kästchen mit den Erpressungsdateien zu übergeben, dann würde er sich zu einem Deal überreden lassen. Calrissian, dem es offenbar ein wenig mulmig war, dass er sich mit einem imperialen Agenten unterhalten musste, schien zu merken, dass Dayja über alles Bescheid wusste, und versuchte, ihn dazu zu bringen, dass die Dateien Teil des Deals wurden. Doch der Agent hatte sich bereits überlegt, wo der Mann das Kästchen versteckt haben könnte, und fand es tatsächlich in einem geheimen Schuckfach, dass Standartausstattung bei der G-50-Serie war, zu der dieses Schiff gehörte. Als er es öffnete, fand er jedoch keineswegs die Daten, sondern einen leeren Hohlraum vor. Calrissian schien davon genauso überrascht, sogar entrüstet zu sein, sodass Dayja annahm, dass Han Solo ihn gelinkt und die Daten selbst behalten hatte. Dies bestätigte sich, als der Glücksspieler breitwillig den vereinbarten Treffpunkt der Gruppe verriet. Jedoch gab er zu bedenken, dass Solo damit rechnen würde, dass er geschnappt wurde und dies erzählen würde, weshalb sie sich dort vermutlich nicht blicken ließen. Dayja überlegte, wie er jetzt weitermachen wollte. Nun hatte er zwar das Kryodex, jedoch nichts, was er damit entschlüsseln könnte, was zweifellos für Verärgerung bei seinen Vorgesetzten führen würde. Daher gab er Captain Worhven den Befehl, sein Shuttle startklar machen zu lassen und anschließend Calrissian mit seinem Schiff gehen zu lassen. Bevor er Landos Schiff verließ, gab er ihm noch mit auf den Weg, dass niemand von diesem Gespräch erfahren dürfe, und dass er Dayja etwas schuldete. Daraufhin verließ er die Lounge und kehrte zur Dominator zurück, wo er sich mit seinem Shuttle Richtung Xorth aufmachte, dem Treffpunkt der Söldner. Ob er dort etwas fand und wie er weiter vorging, ist nicht bekannt. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten Dayja war extrem jung und so noch kein wirklicher Veteran in Sachen Geheimdienstarbeit. Trotzdem war er sehr ehrgeizig, intelligent und gewitzt, sodass er sich bald das Vertrauen des Direktors erarbeiten konnte, der ihn mit dem altgedienten d'Ashewl zusammenbrachte. Dayja verstand sich gut mit dem erfahrenen Agenten, der zur Tarnung ein Leben am imperialen Hof führte. Durch die Kontakte, das schauspielerische Geschick und seine Fähigkeiten zur Informationbeschaffung, kombiniert mit Dayjas observatorischem Talent und seiner Anpassungsfähigkeit kamen die Agenten immer zu ihrem Ziel, was sie zu einem effektiven Team zusammenschweißte. Während ihrer Mission auf Wukkar nahm Dayja die Position des leitenden Agenten ein, d'Ashewl deckte ihm den Rücken und versorgte ihn mit Informationen. Bisher hatte er noch nicht mit der Schwarzen Sonne zu tun gehabt, somit begab er sich auf völlig neues Terrain. Trotzdem ließ er sich nicht abschrecken und sondierte das Gebiet, immer darauf bedacht, seine wahre Identität vor denen geheimzuhalten, die sie nicht kennen durften. Nicht selten kam er in Situationen, die er nicht absehen konnte, wobei ihm seine schnellen Reaktionen zu Hilfe kamen, mit denen Dayja sich auf die neuen Umstände einstellen und für sich nutzen konnte. Während des Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges war es jedoch keine Seltenheit, dass man zu gewalttätigen Mitteln greifen musste. Dies blieb auch Dayja nicht erspart, und gerade Agenten wie er, die selten eine starke Rückendeckung vorweißen konnten, mussten sich in der Kunst des lautlosen Tötens auskennen. Dayja hatte gelernt, wann es Zeit war, seine Rolle weiterzuspielen, und wann es nötig war, diese zu verlassen und zu kämpfen. Er fand es effektiver, sich erst dann in Gefahr zu bringen, wenn es gar nicht anderst ging. Daher bevorzugte er auch ein Messer als Waffe, mit dem er auf die Nähe kämpfen konnte, da es weniger Geräusche machte als ein Blaster. Einen solchen trug er jedoch trotzdem als Miniversion bei sich, um sich auch bei Fernkämfen verteidigen zu können. Ausrüstung und Bewaffnung Als Geheimdienstagent durfte Dayja sogut wie alles, nur nicht auffallen. So trug er normalerweise eher schlichte Kleidung, die ihm aber dennoch genügend Bewegungsfreiheit und Möglichkeiten bot, etwas darin zu verstecken. Um immer mit d'Ashewl in Verbindung treten zu können, trug er stehts ein Komlink bei sich, wenn er kurzfristig dessen Unterstützung benötigte. Zudem hatte er ein handliches Elektrofernglas im Repertoire, das so modifiziert war, dass es sogar Glitzerstaub durchdringen konnte. An Waffen verließ sich Dayja hauptsächlich auf sein Messer, dass er einst einem Gauner abgenommen hatte, der ihn bestehlen wollte und seinen Fehler mit dem Leben bezahlt hatte. Die Klinge war klein genug, um sich im Ärmel verstecken und schnell wieder hervorholen zu lassen. Sie war für Dayja unersetzlich bei seinen Missionen, da sie es ihm erlaubte, unliebsame Gegner schnell und geräuschlos zu eliminieren. Doch nicht immer war es ihm möglich, sich nahe genug an seine Feinde heranzuschleichen, weshalb er auch einen Miniblaster für kurze Distanzkämpfe bei sich trug. Diesen und das Elektrofernglas bewahrte er meist in einer gefälschten Holokamera auf, sodass er als einfacher Tourist durchgehen konnte. Hinter den Kulissen *Die Figur Dayja war eine Neuschöpfung des Buchautors Timothy Zahn, der ihn erstmals in seinem Roman Glücksritter auftreten ließ. Stand jetzt ist es auch seine einzige Rolle. *Nachdem Dayja von der Dominator aufbrach, gibt es keine Informationen mehr über sein weiteres Schicksal. Ob er die Datenkarten wiederbeschaffen konnte oder nicht, lässt Zahn vollkommen offen. *Wie zu vielen der im Roman neu erfundenen Figuren gibt es auch zu Dayja keine Bilder, da Zahn das Buch nicht illustrieren ließ. Quellen *''Glücksritter'' Einzelnachweise en:Dayja Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Agenten Kategorie:Personen des Galaktischen Imperiums Kategorie:Legends